The Chat
The Chat refers to a running group chat composed of all the present IAA members as well as some non-members that is frequently used to coordinate and interact with the group. Though initially run through Skype, the IAA officially moved to Discord during the Great Migration. Azimath is currently the head of The Chat, under Councilor of Justice Vikare, in accordance with Article I of Bill #000. The Chat is primary means of communication for the IAA, and most official IAA events are conducted through it. Rules In the early days of the chat, unspoken rules were commonly agreed upon but never officially enumerated. Vikare drafted an unofficial ruleset that was eventually accepted by the moderation team. They were carried over from Skype to Discord. Azimath has final say over all rule violations. These rules may be updated at any time without explicit notification to the members of the chat. # Don't be a dick. This covers misconduct otherwise not addressed by the rules. # Don't spam. # Do not abuse the text-to-speech functions. # Do not abuse the ability to delete your own posts. # Stay on topic within a relevant channel. # Do not sing, hum, or be otherwise disruptive in voice chat. # When adding members: ## Do not add random people. ## Mods reserve the right to remove anyone. # Do not send large files directly over the chat. # Do not replace the entire chat topic if you can append it instead. # Send NSFW material at your own risk. # To be eligibe for the New Day Get: ## You may only attempt a get in #genearl in Discord ## Gets are only possible starting at midnight EST ## You must claim your get on the day of the get ## Screencap your get for proof if necessary # Your name must contain at least one non-whitespace character typable on a standard ASCII keyboard # Your name may be no more than 8 syllables long to use TTS In the case of a rules violation, moderator abuse, or a dispute on a ruling, contact a member of the moderation team to resolve the issue. All moderators agree to not abuse their mod privileges (as determined by the rest of the team) and to consult others before making a decision on a ruling. Mods should be accessible so misconduct in the chat can be easily reported. All moderators have access to the mod-gods channel in Discord to discuss moderator action, rules changes, and other relevant matters. Note that the Skype chat is no longer endorsed by the IAA. Everything in Skype is considered unofficial activity and thus not covered by these rules. This includes New Day Gets, all of which are considered void if made in Skype. Moderators To contact a moderator you can send them a direct message or notify them with an @mention. Your current moderators are: *Lego *Kexus *Vikare *SgtFocko Channels With the move to Discord we have established several official chat channels for various activities. *genearl - The main channel for general discussion. *events - Announcements for IAA events and happenings *news - Current events and live discussion of breaking news. *gaem-genearl - Where members can talk about and organize groups for games. *homework-help-desk - For help with homework. *bot-noise-command - For sending bot commands for voice and bot testing spam Notable Features and Events *Generic RPG *The Bakspac outbreak *The Synth invasion *New Day Gets